【 Naruto 】『 La Pequeña Uzumaki-Chan 』
by DesTror Fanfic
Summary: Sinopsis: Después de 3 años de estar fuera de la aldea entrenando con el sabio Pervertido Jiraya el gamma Sennin naruto regresa a su aldea natal pero no sólo sino con una pequeña sorpresa que ara a muchos les de por desmayarse de la sorpresa...sigamos al Ninja imperativo número 1 de la aldea de konoha.
1. 01-Regresa El Ninja Imperativo

Después de Tanto tiempo vemos a un rubio a las afueras de la aldea junto a Jiraya pero con un pequeña sorpresa en las manos que pondrá a la aldea de patas arriba xD

Naruto (Alegre): Al fin Ya estamos serca de Konoha me siento muy feliz y ustedes Ero-senin.

Jiraya (Algo Molesto): QUÉ NO ME DIGAS ASÍ MOCOSO...Pero si me siento bien al regresar a la aldea.

En eso Jiraya mira en la espalda de Naruto a la pequeña que esta durmiendo y sonríe.

Jiraya (Feliz): Y dime naruto como le explicaras a los demás de la Pequeña Niña?.

En eso piensa naruto en algo que decir.

Naruto (Confundido): La verdad no se además no es como podamos decirle la verdad a todos cierto?.

Jiraya (Afirmando): Cierto sino tratarán de usarla como una arma como trato de hacer Danzo.

Naruto (Molesto): Eso es lo ultimo que quiero que la hagan no por nada la acogida como mi hija.

En eso Jiraya empiesa a reír lo cual no le gusta a Naruto.

Jiraya (alegre): Jejejeje Parece que en verdad te encariñaste con la pequeña.

Naruto (Feliz): Pues claro la consideró mi hija ahora y no dejaré que nadie le haga daño dattebayo.

Y mientras ríen despiertan a la pequeña por la risa del peli-rojo y el peli-blanco se empiesan a mover alertando al peli-rojo.

Niña (Soñolienta): Donde estamos Oto-san.

Naruto (Feliz): En mi hogar.

Niña (entusiasmadas): En serio ya quiero conocer a la Oba-chan.

Naruto (Riendo): Yo también quiero ver a Oba-chan ase 3 años que no la veo.

Jiraya (Alegre): Jejejeje je ya quiero ver a Sunade cuando le digan que es Abuela jejejejeje.

EN LA TORRE HOKAGE

Se encuentra una rubia ojis-miel maldiciendo a Jiraya y naruto por convencerla de ser la quinta Hokage y a sus alumnas tratando de calmarla para que no se moleste y tratando de evitar que siga tomando Sake.

Shizune (Cansada): Por Favor lady Sunade calme se y deje la botella de sake.

Sakura (Igual de Cansada): Si Sunade-sama recuerde que no es bueno para su salud que se enoje mucho mejor piense que naruto y Jiraya-sama regresare dentro de poco.

Dijo la oji-jade y así tranquilizando la a su Sensei por lo que sucedía.

Tsunade (Algo Tranquila): Cierto ya quiero ver a Naruto lo extraño ya hace mucho tiempo.

Shizune (Feliz): Lo extraño tanto ase tiempo que no lo vemos.

Sakura (Feliz): En serio le extraño tanto a Naruto?.

Tsunade (Alegre): Por su puesto Lo siento como si fuera mi hijo que nunca tuve y aunque me Que saque de quicio lo sigo queriendo.

Shizune (Feliz): Si yo lo siento como si fuera mi Pequeño Hermano jejejeje.

Sakura (Feliz): Sabe cuando regresa Sunade-sama

Tsunade (Algo Triste): Sólo se que regresarán dentro de estos días pueden que estén ya a las afueras de konoha o a unos días de llegar.

Shizune (Pensativa): Espero que ya lleguen quiero verlo, 'me pregunto cómo se verá ahora'.

Eso ultimo lo dijo bajo aun que la oji-miel ls oyo despued de un rato de una charla Shizune regresa a sus labores como la asistente de Sunade y Sakura se va yendo al Hospital.

Sunade mientras se Para y va a ver a su aldea por la ventana y en un zusurro.

Tsunade (Pensando): 'Regresa pronto naruto'.

EN LAS PUERTA DE KONOHA

Cuando llegan a la entrada de la aldea y ven a un par de de ninjas dormidos y a los dos se les sale una gota en sus cabezas estilo anime.

Naruto (Confundido): En serio después de 3 años y siguen iguales izumo kotepsu.

Jiraya (Confundido): No se como es que asta ahora no recibimos ningún ataque sorpresa.

Naruto (Confirmando): Tienes razón Sabio Pervertido pero bueno será algún tipo de estrategia o será que llevan asiendo vigilancia desde la madrugada.

Pero no sabían que el relevo de guardias se llevó diez minutos atrás.

Niña (Mirando): Qué vamos hacer Oto-san.

Dice la pequeña niña tratando de bajar en lo cual naruto la baja.

Naruto (Respondiendo): Iremos a ver a la Oba-chan y luego a comer Ramen.

Niña (Alegre): ENSERIO YA QUIERO COMER EL MEJOR RAMEN DEL MUNDO.

En eso Naruto tanto cono Jiraya sonríen por que la niña agarro el gusto por el ramen al igual que naruto.

Jiraya (Feliz): Iremos después despertar a estos dos.

Niña (Feliz): SIIIIII GRACIAS ERO-SENIN.

Jiraya (Llorando cómica mente): POR QUÉ INCLUSO MI NIETA ME LLAMA ASÍ.

Naruto (Feliz): Por qué no va hacer si te la paras espiando a mujeres en los ozen y a cualquier mujer que veas es obvio que te verá hacer, pero bueno a despertarlo.

Dice eso con una Sonrisa zorruna que le da mala espina a Jiraya y una misma sonrisa a su pequeña hija.

Naruto (Recitando un jutsu): Estilo Hielo: Ventiscas Elada.

Y en eso lanza una pequeña oleada fría a sía los dos ninjas dormidas que al sentir el frío del aire se despiertas templando y pálidos como cierto Sannin con gustos Cuestionables.

Kotepsu (Temblando): pero que frío hace de donde viene ese frío.

Izumo (Temblando): No se pero mejor vamos por unos abrigos que sino nos aremos paletas de helado.

Naruto (Riendo): Asta que alfin despiertan en serio cuanto tiempo llevan estando de guardia.

Izumo (Sorprendido): Y tu quien eres no te reconozco a que viene a la aldea de Konoha.

En eso todos se ponen a reír pues no es para menos el que antes era el peli-amarillo oji-azul ahora es total mente diferente tonto en apariencia como en vestimenta ahora su color de cabello es de color Rojo Escarlata al igual que la mayoría de los Uzumakis y sus ojos cambiaron a color Violeta Profundo, que mientras si estatura ahora es de 1.70cm que comparado a antes que apenas y superará los 1.50cm es un gran cambio, ahora ya no usa su mono Naranja sino que ahora usa una pantalones Negro Ambu una sandalias ninjas Negras y una camisa de color blanco con el símbolo en espiral del Clan Uzumaki en su espalda en sus manos lleva unos guantes negros sin dedos y con placas de sellado donde guarda sus kunai y shukinkes y en su espalda una Katana de color Negro el la funda y Rojo Escarlata en su Manco con el símbolo Uzumaki en la parte baja de la Katana en su sin tirón podemos ver unos portas pergaminos donde guarda todas sus cosas como comida, medicina, pergaminos y poco más.

(Imagínense a Naruto con ese color de cabello más la descripción que puse arriba)

Y asu lado una pequeña niña de cabello Rojo Escarlata ojos Violeta claro vestía un kilo no de combate colo blanco y corto en la parte baja y con el símbolo Uzumaki en su Espalda que a su vez tiene una guantes color blanco con unas placas en ambos guantes con símbolos de sellado.

Jiraya va en su típica vestimenta sólo que ahora ya no lleva su pergamino en la espalda sino que ahora lo tiene guardado y almacenado en en una de sus placas que la tiene a lo largo de su cuellos en forma de collar el cual le dio la niña en el cumpleaños de Jiraya el cual lo acepto con mucho cariño por ser su primer sello que iso el cual le fue enseñado por el mismo junto a otras placas que tenían más cosas selladas con diferentes kanjis.

Naruto (Con una Gran Sonrisa): Jejejeje ya a caso me olvidaron.

Con una sonrisa marca registrada Uzumaki.

Kotepsu (Impactado): Acaso eres Tu Naruto ?...WOW si que te ves muy cambiado.

Izumo (Igual de Impactado): En serio eres tu naruto? ...O_o

Naruto (Alegre): jajajajaja pues claro quién más seria.

Izumo (Un Poco mas Calmado): Pues como quieres que te reconozcamos si te ves muy diferentes a Cómo eras antes solo mírate tu color de pelo ahora eras más alto y de paso tienes diferente ropa .

Niña (Alegre): Vamos rápido ya quiero conocer a la Oba-san y comer Ramen.

Dijo alegre la pequeña peli-roja jalando la manga de naruto y Jiraya para meterlo rápido a la aldea y sorprendiendo a los guardas el parentesco que tenia con el nuevo naruto y asiendo les pensar en muchas cosas.

Naruto (Feliz): Calmate ya vamos Ero-senin te dejo el papeleo.

Jiraya (Sonriendo): Ok vayan de paso iré a a buscar información nos veremos en la torre Hokage en 1 hora.

Naruto (Asintiendo): Si bueno nos vemos Izumo Kotepsu.

Mientras se vaya deja pensando en muchas cosas a los par de guardias que no saben en que pensar asta que le habla Jiraya y empiesan a rellenar los informes de ingresos que a la vista se van un par de peli-rojos.

Mientras tanto Naruto y la pequeña van caminando por la aldea reviviendo miradas de impresión curiosidad por el par de peli-rojos y miradas de afecto Asia Asia a Naruto que lleva afecto la niña en su hombre que ve todo alegre desde una ubicación más alta para el deleite de su vista y entre esa miras hay algunas de de odio enojo que a los par de peli-rojos las evitan olímpicamente mientras hablando asta que llegan a un puesto de comida con el nombre de Ichiraku Ramen.

Para la suerte de naruto no hay nadie en el puesto de comida en eso Naruto entrando al puesto se siento junto a su hija en unos asientos vacíos y solo ven a una joven chica de mayor de 18años preparando la comida a espalda de lo recién llegados.

Ayame (Mientras Cocina): Qué les gustaría comer.

Naruto (Sonriendo): Un par de platos de Ramen Ayame neesan.

Al decir esas palabras a la peli-cafe se le cae el cucharón por la sorpresa al oír una voz que no avia oído en 3 años.

Ayame (Muy Sorprendida): Naruto-kun???.

En eso ve atrás y atraso ver a un par de peli rojos piensa que se equivocó pero a el ver esa sonrisa esa marca de bigotes de zorro en su mejillas no lo puede confundir sólo hay una persona con es descripción lo cual sello lo ase una cosa se le lanza encima dándole un fuerte abrazo lo cual sorprendió a naruto pero igual mente correspondiendo al abrazo.

Naruto (Feliz): Hola Ayame neechan.

Ayame (Llorando de Felicidad): Me alegro de verte a pasado tanto tiempo mírate cuanto as cambiado estas más alto y tu color de saberlo es rojo.

Naruto un poco ruborisado por las palabras y la mira de la chica a la cual considera como una hermana.

Naruto (Algo Inquito): Jejejeje gracias pero igual as cambiado mucho ahora te vez mucho más linda de lo que eras antes.

Mientras le da va unas de sus sonrisas marca registrada Uzumaki sonrosado igual a la chica que se que roja de la vergüenza y botando humo por su orejas.

Ayame (Nerviosa): Gracias Naruto-kun.

Niña (Pensando): *Ella se ve muy peligroso al ver a Oto-san será mejor que no intervenga*.

Pensó eso asta que empezó a gruñir su estimado dejándola roja y captando captando la mirada de Naruto con una sonrisa y a una Ayame sorprendía al no darse cuando De la pequeña que estava senda en el puesto mirando a ellos dos.

Ayame (Avergonzada): Lo siento que quieres comer? Y quien eres ?.

Naruto (Feliz): Vamos preséntate .

Dijo naruto con una sonrisa cálida que cuando Ayame la miro vio en parentesco que tenia con naruto y se puso a pensar.

Mito (Sonriendo): Ok Oto-san Hola mi nombre es Mito Uzumaki.

Al decir esas palabras como roca Ayame que cuando dijo que era su hija se quedo pálida pero trato de responder un poco decaída.

Ayame (Con Un Sonrisa forsada): Hola Mito-chan mi nombre es Ayame Teiuche.

Al ver eso la pequeña mito le vio con un poco de sorpresa.

Mito (Inquieta): Por qué estás triste?.

Al decir esas palabras sorprendió a Naruto y Ayame.

Ayame (Sorprendida): Por que lo dices Pequeña.

Mito (Preocupada): Por qué tu aura se siente con dolor pesar y tristesa.

Dijo la pequeña Mito asiendo que abrieran sus ojos Naruto y Ayame cuando Naruto ve su aura se sorprende al ver que era cierto.

Naruto (Sorprendido): Cierto Ayame neechan por estas triste?.

Ayame aún más sorprendida.

Ayame (Sorprendida): Por qué lo dicen acaso me veo triste.

Lo dice con una sonrisa forsada y cuando veo eso Naruto se pone serio.

Naruto (Serio): Mito-chan y yo somos Sensores podemos sentir los sentimientos de los demás al mirar sus auras me podrías decir por qué estas triste Ayame neechan.

Al responder le esto Ayame esta inquieta no sabiendo que responder asta una imagen se le viene a la mente donde ella esta sola esperando en el cumpleaños de naruto a que regrese pero no lo ase cuando sostenía un regalo en forma de corazón la palabras te amo.

Ayame (Decidida): POR QUÉ TE AMO ES QUE ESTOY TRISTE.

[Continuará=

2196 Palabras

Espero le guste esta historia que recién la estoy asiendo un poco decoración apoyo se agradece y compartan mi historia con sus amigos


	2. 02- Encontrándose Con Viejos Amigos

Ayame (Decidida): POR QUÉ TE AMO ES QUE ESTOY TRISTE.

~~~》Continuemos《~~~

Vemos al peli-rojo en completo estático después de escuchar lo que le dijo la chica que considerada como su neechan.

Naruto (Aun Sorprendido): Es eso cierto ?.

Pregunto el peli-rojo tratando de confirma la declaración que iso la peli-cafe pues aun no podia digerir la confección que le dio.

Ayame (Sonrojada): Pues claro no estoy mintiendo y además no me hagas repetirlo BAKA BAKA BAKA..

Mientras empresa va a llorar de nuevo Naruto se le acercó para poder calmarla pero no lo lograba asta que se hacer su supuesta hija.

Mito (Furiosa): Oto-san BAKA sólo la ases llorar además si quieres hacer que deje de llorar as esto.

Le dijo para que se acerca y ella le susurro algunas palabras a Naruto dejándolo rojo por lo que le dijo supiesta hija.

Haciendo caso a su se acercó Ayame para luego abrazarla y levantándole el mentón para cruzar sus ojos.

Naruto (Feliz): Aprecio tus sentimiento y no negaré que me gustas además desde pequeño siempre me gustas te pero te veía al lado de un chico así que me detuve a seguir sintiendo eso y pues deje de venir pero al final...Me ganó las ganas de de comer tu deliciosa comida.

Al decir eso la peli-cafe no supo que hacer asta negó con su cabeza.

Ayame (Negando): No es cierto es solo que...No sabia que es lo que sentía pensé que solo te veía como mi Pequeño hermanito que nunca tuve pero cuando te fuiste a entrenar por los 3 años me di cuenta por lo que sentía por ti pero con el que estaba quiso sólo usar me como un juguete por que quise terminar con el pero apenas ise eso quiso pegarme por cual me ayudó una amiga tuya con el nombre sakura.

Al escuchar eso Naruto estava furioso por que le iso ese chico por que al verlo a el con Ayame le veía feliz y ahora que se entero que solo la veía de esa forma estava más que furioso pero al escuchar que ella entendió que lo que sentia por el era mas que amor de hermanos si que además lo amaba no pudo estar mas que feliz y tomó nota mental en hagradeceria a sakura por ayudar Ayame por ello.

Ayame (Sonrojada): Por eso cuando te vi a ti me alegre mucho ya quería decirte mis sentimiento pero cuando vi a la pequeña mito llamarte papá sentí como si mi corazón se rompiera pero eso estava triste.

Al terminar decir eso empezó a llorar de nuevo pero en eso Naruto en un arrebató rápido le da un beso algo torpe pero se podría sentir todo el amor y felicidad en el, al sentir eso Ayame se sorprendió al principio luego correspondió el beso de volviéndose lo para la Alegría del peli-rojo.

Después de unos larga dos 2minutos entre besos se separaron por falta de aire.

Naruto (Feliz): Perdón por no darme cuando y estoy feliz de saber lo que sientes por mi ahora mismo estoy seguro que sigo sintiendo lo mismo que aquella vez pero en estos años he cambiado y no quiero que te alejes por ver mi cambio así que podemos ser amigo y salir a citas y después ver si seguimos más adelante?.

Pregunto el peli-rojo a lo cual la peli-cafe acepto con una gran sonrisa .

Estava por responder pero el gruñido de los estamos de la pequeña mito y de naruto no se pudo evitar ponerlos rojos por la vergüenza asta que escucharon unas pequeñas risas de Ayame que trata va de contener sus serás fallando en ello.

Naruto/Mito (Sonrojados): NO TE RÍAS DATTEBAYO.

Esto sólo iso que se riera aún más por el tic verbal que usaron ambos.

Entre risas de parte de Ayame y caras rojas de ambos Uzumakis Ayame preparó ramen de miso el cual es el favorito de naruto entre eso se escucha a un grupos de personas entrando y para la sorpresa de ellos al reconocer de quien se trataba.

Desconocido (Sorprendida): Naruto eres tu?.

Naruto (Sorprendido): Hola Ino tanto tiempo me alegro de verlos visto de nuevo a todos.

Al decir eso con una gran sonrisa marca registrada Uzumaki al ver eso tanto Ino quien preguntó al igual que Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Ten Ten, Negi y Lee.

Dejando a los que no lo reconoció no con las becas abiertas pues tuvo un gran cambio que sorprendió a todos.

Shikamaru (Aun Sorprendido): En serio eres tu? Tsk Problemático.

Al decir eso no iso más que sacarlos del shock en el que estaban.

Naruto (Aun Sonriendo): Pues claro que si a quien esperabas?.

Y con esas palabras todos tenían en sus sabes así una sólo pregunta.

TODOS (Preguntando): CLARO QUE SI PUES MÍRATE TENES UN GRAN CAMBIO.

Al terminar decir eso no iso más que llamar la atención de la pequeña que ya iva por el 5to tazón de ramen para verlos.

Mito (Confundida): Oto-san quienes son ellos?.

Pregunto dejando a los demás aún más sorprendido de que lo estaban al escuchar alguien que decía esas palabras.

Ven hacia la voz de donde vino esa voz y se dan cuenta de que es una pequeña niña que se parece demasiado a Naruto dejándolos aún sorprendidos pues igual a Naruto tenia marcas como bigotes de un zorro en su cara.

Ten Ten (Sorprendida): Hola pequeña dime por que le dices Oto-san a Naruto?.

Pregunto a la niña un poco sorprendida por la pregunta pero igual respondió.

Mito (Afirmando): Por qué es mi Oto-san por que más? .

Al decir eso se esta llevando una cuchara a su boca mientras los mira asiendo que despertará una sensación de que querer protegerla de cualquier cosa lo cual les extraño a todos.

Naruto (Tono de Reproche): Mito-chan cuanto vez te e dicho que no hables cuando comes Ramen?.

Al decir eso la pequeña niña parecía que le iban a salir lágrimas por el regaño que tuvo de parte de su Oto-san que tanto quería.

Al mismo tiempo recibía miradas de lástima de parte de todos que veían esto y lanzando les miradas que prometiendo mucho dolor al peli-rojo lo cual le extraño.

Ayame (Molesta): Naruto-kun por que le dices eso a la pequeña mito no ves que esta triste ahora por tu culpa?.

Dijo eso con evidente tono de enojo y asiendo parecer que se levantaba su cabello como si tuvieran vida en 9 partes lo cual sorprendio demasiado a Naruto y a los presentes.

Naruto (Asustado): Por Favor no te enojes no lo dije de eso modo es que quiero que tenga modales nada mas que eso después de todo es la princesa Uzumaki.

Al terminar decir eso sorprendió en gran medida a todos por las palabras que dijo lo cual lo miraron con una mirada que exigia respuestas.

Naruto al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraban empezó a explicarles.

Naruto (Tenso): Buenos para empezar ella es mi hija de verdad no enteramente de sangre pero si es mi hija y lo segundo es que si es la princesa de Uzu al ser mi hija lo cual yo por hacia decirlo soy el daimyo o mejor dicho soberano de Uzugakure no Sato por lo cual hacer mi hija ella es la princesa de Uzu.

Al terminar decir eso todos quedaron con sus quijadas en el suelo eso si Ayame aún desprendida una aura que emitida una gran sed de sangre lo cual lo tenia sudando como si fuera una fuente de agua haciendo que los demás al ver Ayame retrocedieron unos pasos mientras Ayame caminar en la dirección de Naruto.

Naruto estando aún tenso y con miedo en sus ojos vio como se acercaba Ayame como si de un demonio se tratara.

Ayame (Molesta): y quien es su madre NA-RU-TO-KUN?.

Al decir eso Naruto estava como piedra no sabia que hacer así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Naruto (Nervioso): Es..esto... sólo lo puedo decir con Tsunade-Obachan.

Al terminar decir eso moles un poco a los que quedaron intrigados con saber la repuesta.

Mito al escuchar eso se puso feliz y fue a la pierna de naruto y alzando sus brazos en señal que la levante el lo iso.

Mito (Feliz): Iremos a conocer a Oba-chan.

Naruto (Alegre): Claro mi pequeña princesa.

Dijo eso con estrella tas en su ojos lo cual iso que todos los presentes vieran la interacción padre hija con unos sus propios pensamiento.

Ino (Feliz): *Parece un verdadero padre y uno muy Sexy*.

Lo dijo con una mirada soñadora de ella con el peli-rojo y unos niños juntos al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba se esta reprochado lo que pensó pero eso si no pensó que no le gustaría que eso pasará.

Choji (Atónito): *En serio parece un padre*.

Shikamaru (intrigado): *Problemático*.

Kiba (Sorprendido): *En serio ese es naruto?*.

Shino (Estoico): *Veo Lo mucho que maduro*.

Ten Ten (Sorprendida): *Valla que ha cambiado no se parece en nada al que conocí en la prueba para chunnin*.

Negi (Pensativo): *En serio ese es naruto ?*.

Lee(Con Llamas En Sus...Ojos?)*Yosh sus llamas de la juventud armen como nunca al cuidar a su Hija*.

Aun perdidos en sus pensamientos los demás se dieron cuenta de que los llamaba naruto y ellos prestaron a tensión a lo que decía.

Naruto (Confundido): Qué les pasa les Está preguntando si quieren venir conmigo para ver a Tsunade-Obachan.

Al terminar decir Ino le digo un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto por la falta de respeto de como le decía decía a decía ala Hokage.

Ino (Molesta): Ten más respeto por la Hokage.

Lo dijo con una mirada fulminante hacía naruto que se acariciaba la cabeza por el golpe que le dio Ino.

Naruto (Llorando al estilo anime): No te enojes Ino le digo con cariño.

Pero sorprendido a todos vieron a la pequeña Mito para delante de su padre.

Mito (Molesta): No le hagas daño a Oto-san mala mujer.

Diciendo eso a Ino con sus cachetes inflados por el enojo pero según naruto eso la Asia ver más Mona.

Naruto (Alegre): Calmate Mito mejor vamos a ver a Oba-chan que seguro esta feliz de vernos y en especial a ti jejeje xD.

Al decir eso se despiden de Ayame y cuando salen del local se dan la vuelta y hablan con los demás.

Naruto (Feliz): No vendrán? .

Al decir eso se van rumbo a la Torre Hokage junto a todos.

[Continuará=

1814 Palabras

Espero le haya gusto pero no por no actualizar rápido pero es que se me va la inspiración y cuando escribo me sale cualquier tontería y prefiero escribir cuando tengo ganas ya que lo hago como pasatiempo.


	3. 03- Encuentro con la Hokage

Naruto (Feliz): No vendrán?.

Al decir eso se van rumbo a la Torre Hokage junto a todos.

~~~》Continuemos《~~~

Vemos al Peli-rojo junto a una pequeña que esta en sus hombros mirando para todos lados y atrayendo la miradas de todo los aldeanos ninjas por la particularidad de su color de cabelllo y de paso teniendo a la mayoría de los 11 novatos lo cuáles son considerados entre los mejores shinobis de la aldea.

Naruto (Preguntando le a su pequeña hija): Te gusta la vista.

Dijo eso con una sonrisa y mirando a su supuesta hija.

Mito (Feliz de estar en los hombros de su padre): Si Oto-san es alto y puedo ver a los puesto y esa roca con caras que extraño.

Dijo con un dedo en su boca y con cara de pensativa y si podias mirar bien podrias ver un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza pero seguro es algo que sólo pasaría en mangas cierto ? mmmm...bueno que más da sigamos a nuestro par de héroes peli-rojos.

Mientras atrás vemos a los miembros de los 11 novatos charlando entre sí.

Ino (Esectica ante lo que ve): En serio es la hija de naruto?.

Shikamaru (Pensativo al ver el aparecido de ambos): Según se ve la niña parece de entre 3 a 5 años de edad pero con solo ver los ojos y el color de cabello estoy seguro que serian padre hija, que problemático.

Chôi (Mientras come papitas): Yo creo que si es su hija pero donde esta su madre?.

Al decir eso todos quedaron con la duda y sin más que hacer siguieron el rumbo asta donde la torre Hokage donde conseguirían respuestas por parte del peli-rojo.

Unos 10 minutos después se encuentran en la recepción de la oficina de la Hokage donde se ve a una Shizune con montón de hojas documentos y demás llevándolo a oficina de la Hokage para firme y revise dichos documentos si ese es el peor enemigo de los Hokage, pues es algo que aun que tengan la fuerza mas grande de todos los ninjas o un Ninjutsu mas destructivo podrán vencer.

Naruto (Feliz de ver al parecer de mujeres frente a el): Hola Shizune_nee-chan esta Tsunade_Oba-chan en su oficina?.

Al decir eso Shizune giro su cabeza tan rápido que un poco mas y se dislocado su cuello y quedo aún más sorprendida por el cambio que tenia ahora pues era de esperarse.

Shizune (Sorprendida al no reconocer a Naruto): Eres tu Naruto?.

Naruto (Hablando con tono dolido): Pues claro Shizune_nee-chan o acaso ya te olvidaste de mi.

Y en eso ella suelta todo los papeles que tenia des de todo avia pasado mucho tiempo que no avia visto a su pequeño hermano adoptivo pues era una de las pocas personas aparte de Tsunade que consideraba su familia.

Shizune (Feliz a ver a su pequeño hermanito según ella): Tonto por que no enviaste ninguna carta acaso no tienes la con invocación de los sapos?.

Naruto (Apenado y con un poco de Sonrojados por el abrazo que le dio Shizune): Bueno estaba muy ocupado entrenando y cuidando a mi Angel.

Shizune (Confundida ante la respuesta): Angel? y donde esta Jiraya-sama?.

Naruto (Con una sonrisa Zoruna): Eso es una sorpresa para ti y tsunade-obachan y Jiraya esta con sus "Investigación" dejemos para mas tarde quiero ver a tsunade-obachan para avisarle que llegue y darle un infarto.

Shizune (Confundida ante esas palabras): Ok los llevare a donde esta Lady Tsunade.

En eso shizune llama a la puerta para que la atienda y de la cual recibe un pase.

Y al entrar se encuentran a una Tsunade tomando Sake y delante de ella un torre de papeles.

Shizune (Molesta por la actitud de su Sensei): Lady Tsunade sabe que no puede tomar asta que termine de revisar y firmar todos los documentos.

Tsunade (después de quedar sorprendida): O vamos Shizune sólo un vaso ma...?.

No pudo terminar su frase al mirar a su lado a un Naruto Peli-rojo y detrás de ellos a los 11 novatos pero solo avia 9 de ellos.

Naruto (Con una sonrisa radiante): Hola Tsunade_Oba-chan.

Decía con una cara que demostras mucha felicidad al encontrarse con la mujer que consideraba una madre pues es de las pocas personas que le consideraba parte de su familia.

Tsunade (Sorprendida por el cambio que tubo): Eres tu Naru-chan?.

Naruto (Respondiendo apenado ante mote cariñoso): Pues claro Tsunade_Oba-chan y deja decirme asi yano soy un niño.

Estava feliz de ver a dicho rubio ahora Peli-rojo pero molesta por algunas cosas.

Tsunade (Soltó unas lágrimas y con una mirada que prometía mucho dolor): Para mi seguirás siendo mi Naru-chan y mejor dame una buena respuesta por no estar en contacto conmigo.

Naruto (Un Poco asustado y con un sonrisa nerviosa): Bueno pasaron muchas cosas en estos 3 años que estuve fuera y estuve ocupado entre los entrenamientos.

Y en eso la pequeña Mito mira a la que su padre le dice nee-chan y Oba-chan lo cual la confundió.

Mito (Curiosa por la charla que tenia su Oto-san): Ne ne Oto-san ellas son de las siempre me hablas?.

Y al terminar decir eso tsunade se dan cuenta de la pequeña y se queda sorprendida pues era como un copia al carbón de naruto y de su madre Kushina.

Naruto (Alegre de presentar a su hija): Si Hija son ellas Shizune_Nee-chan y Tsunade_Oba-chan mi abuela vamos preséntate.

Al decir eso todos le mira cómo si le ubiera crecido una segunda cabeza primero por tener una hija y segundo por ser nieto de Tsuande Senju.

Mito (Feliz de conocer a las personas que su Oto-san quiere): Hola mi nombre es Mito Uzumaki tengo 3 años me gusta el ramen, entrenar con Oto-san, cosinar con Oka-san y pasar tiempo con Oto-san y Oka-san mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Al terminar de presentarse tanto como Shizune y Tsunade quedan sorprendidas al saber que naruto es padre y preguntando donde estava la madre.

Tsunade (Sorprendida por la Noticia): Heeeeeeee ... Eres la hija de naruto?.

Mito (Feliz por la caras que pudieron todos): Si Oba-chan.

Al decir eso a tsunade le crece una vena en su frente mostrando que estava molestas por que le llamaron abuela.

Al ver eso la niña se asusta y se va a esconder detrás de naruto.

Naruto (Confundido al no saber que pasa): Qué pasa por que te enojas?.

Tsunade (Con una vena en su frente): Pues me están llamando ustedes Vieja.

Al decir eso tanto Mito como Naruto se quedan con mucho miedo.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos Mito usa una de las técnicas más poderosas para un infante o mujer que puede usar la Infame Jutsu OJOS CACHORRO LLORANDO.

Mito (Llorando con Ojos de cachorro llorando): No te puedo decir Oba-chan?.

Al decir eso todos quedan elados pues no se esperaron eso y unos segundos después vemos a tsunade abrazando a la pequeña mito.

Tsunade (Con un Grito de ver asi la pequeña niña): KAWAIIIII que linda claro que puedes llamarme así es solo que me molesta que me llamen abuela pero tu puedes decirme así.

Al terminar decir eso esta muy feliz de alfin tener una nieta al cual mimar pues desde pequeña siempre quiso tener a una pequeña niña al cual querer y mimar.

Estaba muy triste de saber que su hijo Minato el cual le cambiaron el apellido para evitar algunos problemas pero cuando se entero que murio junto a su esposa y su hijo tambien quedo muy devastada no sabia que era una estrategia para evitar que secuestren o maten al infante por lo cual nunca supo asta que lo conoció junto a Jiraya eso si le dio una paliza por no decirle que estava vivo naruto.

Flash Back 3 Años Atras --

Cuando Naruto y Jiraya encontraron a Tsunade junto a Shizune estaban en una bar-comedor tomando unas copas y comiendo.

Naruto (Molesto por no encontrar a quienes buscaban): Donde esta esa persona que estamos buscando ya llevamos 2 semanas y nada.

Entretanto va entrando al Bar-Comedor Jiraya estando cansado de escuchar lo mismo por las ultima semana.

Jiraya (Cansado de escuchar lo mismo): Ya te lo dije es difícil de encontrarla aún con mi red de espionaje apenas y conseguiste algunas pistas de ella.

Y en eso Tsunade escucha la voz de su antiguo compañero de equipo por lo cual se voltea a ver si es el y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que esta junto a un niño.

Tsunade ( Sorprendida por lo que ve): Minato-Kun? Eres tu?.

Al decir eso se lanza abrazarlo sin darse cuenta de lo sorprendida que estava su ayudante shizune y Jiraya al verla de esa forma.

Tsunade (Abrazando a Naruto Mientras Llorando): Eres tu ... Minato-Kun?.

Mientras decia eso llorando sorprendió a Naruto el cual no sabia que hacer así que sólo la abrazo por que aún que quisiera no podia soltarse del agarre de ella.

Naruto (Sin saber que hacer así que ase lo más sensato que puede hacer): Usted conoció a mi padre?.

Al decir eso todos quedaron en shock tanto Jiraya al pensar que no sabia que naruto conocía a su padre y shizune por escuchar al niño decir el hijo del 4to Hokage.

Tsunade (Muy Confundida con las Palabras del niño): Eres hijo de Minato-Kun?.

Al darse cuenta de que no era Minato sino su hijo se tranquilizó y soltó el agarre y se separo de el ya que eso significaba que Minato si avia muerto y que su hijo sobrevivió.

Naruto (Afirmando las palabras de Tsunade): Si soy su hijo me entere ase poco que soy su hijo por parte de un pergamino que Minato Namikaze o mejor dicho Minato Senju es mi padre.

Al decir eso los 3 salieron del trance en el que estaban y se metieron en otro mas profundo al escuchar las palabras de que Minato era un Senju.

Jiraya (Muy confundido por las palabras de niño): Cuando te enteraste de que eres su hijo y por que dices que Minato es un Senju.

Ya de si estava muy sorprendido por la acciones de su compañero y si le agregas que naruto sabe de su padre y que Minato es un Senju es una locura más.

Naruto (Inquito por las miras de los 3 que le miran): Desde que Sarutobi-jiji me dejo un pergamino en la que me explicaba quienes eran mis padres y quien eres en realidad yo y que Oto-san es el hijo de tsunade_oba-chan .

Cuando terminó decir esas palabras todos quedaron sorprendidos Jiraya por saber de dicha carta y que Minato era hijo de Tsunade lo cual nunca se le vino a la mente, Tsunade por la dicho pergamino dejado por el 3er Hokage su Sensei y Shizune de que su maestra tenía ya sabia que tenia un hijo pero no sabia que tenia un nieto lo cual la sorprendió.

Shizune (Estupefacta por la Noticia que tuvo): En serio Lady Tsunade tiene un nieto? No avia muerto en el ataque del Kyubi.

Tsunade (Sorprendida al igual que su Alumna): Eso mismo pensé por eso me fui de la aldea.

En eso se voltea y ve a Jiraya con una mirada llena de instituto asesino que promete mucho dolor.

Jiraya al darse cuenta de la mirada que recibía por parte de Tsunade esta muy asustado por afuera no parecía diferente pero por dentro más específico en su conciencia avia un Chivi Jiraya en posición fetal repitiendo las mismas palabras *Estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto*.

Jiraya (Muy asustado por la mirada que recibía de Tsunade): Por qué me miras así.

Tanto Naruto como Shizune estaban con una gota detrás de su cabeza por la forma en que Tsunade le agarraba de su ropa a Jiraya que parecía que se iva desmayar.

Después de un rato en el que Tsunade dándole una paliza a Jiraya y entre charlas de Naruto y Shizune.

Naruto (Muy emocionado de saber que tiene una familia): Es Verdad de que eres mi Oba-chan?.

Terminando decir tenía una mira que suplicaba que fuera cierto y que no fuera un sueño como los que tenia.

Tsunade (Afirmando y dándole un abrazo): Claro que si Minato-Kun es mi hijo y tu mi nieto ahora espero que Sensei me de algunas explicaciones sobre esto.

Al terminar de hablar se podía sentir la tensión del ambiente pues el único que no se daba cuenta era de Shizune.

Naruto (Muy Triste al hablar de su Jiji): Oba-chan Sarutobi-jiji murió en la invasión de Suna y Oto en los exámenes Chunnin a manos de Orochimaru.

Jiraya (Triste al ver la cara de su antigua compañera): Me dijo que te diera este pergamino si le pasaba algo y que te convenciera para que sea la 5ta Hokage.

Al terminar decir eso y entregarle el pergamino ello lo habría y empezó a leerlo dejándola en shock.

Tsunade estaba feliz de saber que la razón por la que qué no hablo del pequeño era la misma razón que la de Minato por lo cual seguía leyendo llegó a la parte de los maltratos de los aldeanos y que si seguia asi naruto no podría soportar más ese dolor.

Tsunade (Estava feliz de saber de naruto pero triste de lo que le paso ha su Sensei): Ya entiendo regresare a la aldea y que me convertiré en la siguiente Hokage.

Naruto (Feliz de saber que su Oba-chan estaré junto a el): Oba-chan estaré juntos no te irás.

Tsunade (Triste al ver su mirada suplicante que mostraba que necesitaba cariño): Si naru-chan esta contigo pero primero vamos a mi hotel para estar mejor y hablar.

Y así pasaron los días asta que decidieron regresar a la aldea y Nombrando a Tsunade como la Gondaime Hokage.

Fin Flash Back

Los 11 novatos al presenciar eso estaban con su kijada en el suelo primero se enteran que naruto tiene hija ahora que naruto es una Senju y que su abuela es ni más ni menos que la 5ta Hokage.

Todos empezaron a mirar Naruto y ha su hija en busca de una explicación.

TODOS (Con un Grito que se pudo escuchar en todo Konoha): NA-RU-TO QUEREMOS UNA EXPLICACIÓN.

[Continuará=

2420 Palabras

Perdón por el retraso de los capítulos pero estava ocupado trataré de subir más seguido


End file.
